Chomesuke
by May-Flower94
Summary: war is going on in modern day Japan. On one side you have the one's who live in harmony with bugs and will do anything to hold together their society. On the other side we have the one's that will stop at nothing to destroy them and everything they love.


**C**homesuke

"Will it ever end . . . ?"

Theme

A war is going on in modern day Japan. On one side you have the one's who live in harmony with bugs and will do anything to hold together their society. On the other side we have the one's that will stop at nothing to destroy them and everything they stand for. Now May, her older sister Kikyo, and Chomesuke must fight in order to protect everything they hold and love dear.

"We march on my command"

"Yes sir" yelled a crowd of fighters and their giant bugs. Each bug was the size of two cars put together, but that's how big all the bugs were in the kingdom. A tall man was in the front of the line smiling like he had already won. To him seeing the smiling faces of his comrades made him feel so happy inside.

He had brown hair, brown eye, and a dazzling smile, he was their king, King Yamamoto. He and had a beautiful wife name Sakura and two little girls. The first child was named Kikyo who was wise and calm, just like her mother. The second child was named May and was the spitting image of their father. She was Beautiful, kind, sweet, strong, sensitive. Both of them were everything. He could have ever wanted out of daughters.

Yamamoto pulled out his locket and opened it inside was his family smiling and as happy as they could be. I'll come home to you he thought I will come and see all of your loving smiles again. He closed the locket and began to look out into the dark. Rumbling of engines and the marching of feet grew closer. Everyone got on their giant bugs and prepared for the battle. "Are you ready for this, my king? You could turn back and let the others fight. You have a family remember. They're waiting for you to return to them in the morning." Said the centipede that Yamamoto got on.

"Ami, how could you say such a thing I fight to protect them and to protect this, a small villages like, kingdom. I promised I would come back to them and that's what I intend to do." Ami was his bug partner he had been with her since he was young and had a loving affection for her like he had for his family. "O yea, one last thing"

"Yes" ami said turning her head to face him.

"If anything should happen to me turn and go. As long as I am living I have an obligation to protect you, as with the others." Ami turned away at his words.

"If you die, I will die to. I have been with you and have always loved you. I will not leave you to your death. We will suffer the same fate together." Ami's words made Yamamoto smile. To think he thought I could have been paired with such a loyal friend, have a wonderful family, and to have been king. If I will die today, I will with no regrets but one . . . that I couldn't have seen my wife and girls smile at me one last time.

Chp1

Late nights, Early Mornings

"May . . . May?" A tiny girl with red hair said. "May-san" Hm . . . is someone calling my name I thought. I was slowly beginning to come out of my sleep. I had my arms folded on the desk while my head buried into them. I suddenly felt little hands on my shoulder they lightly began to rock me back and forth. "May-san" I heard again.

My name is May and this is my story. I'm 14 and a half my birthday is coming up in six months on May 1st. I have blackish brown hair, brown eye's, and the same smile my father used to have. Yes, I said used to, my father died at war and my mother died of a broken heart. Me and my sister Kikyo who is 18 years old now are the last of the remaining original royal family. Even thou I am the princess I hate to be called that because I feel it singles me out. My bug partner is Chomesuke, thou that is not his real name I call him that anyway. I'm the head of the fighting squad, even tho I do not have a team for personal reasons. I work at night and try to live a normal life during the day which doesn't really work out that bad. I wear my tan shorts, tan and yellow tank top, yellow jacket, and white gloves, with a giant red ribbon that goes all the way down to my knees. For shoes I wear just plain white tennis shoe and I keep a special locket around my neck at all times. As for my hair I have it in a pony clipped up and two strands on each side.

I slowly lifted up my head and smiled "hello Chiyo, are you having a good morning?" I watched as Chiyo looked up at me with a big smile like she had got what she had always wanted.

Chiyo was my friend she was 8 years old and she only come to my hip in size, when I stood. But had a big of heart as anyone I knew in the class. Chiyo got picked on a lot because she was in the advanced class with all 13 and 14 year olds, not only that but because of her size. I was her only friend and not only that but to have the princess be your only friend and your close friend said something. I guess some were scared of me, cause after I befriend Chiyo she never got picked on if I was around I guess that's why she stays close to me all the time. But I still love her to death wether or not people call her weird. Chiyo has red hair that is always in tied up in pigtails by two blue ribbons and a beautiful set of green eyes that still had so much innocent. For clothes Chiyo wore a blue skirt that fell on her calf and a oversized sweater that covered her hands and her jawbone. When I first saw how baggy her tops were it reminded me of someone playing dress up. My favorite thing about her was her voice it was so soft and childish that every time a word came out I forgot all my troubles for a little bit.

"It was good" Chiyo began " I didn't get pushed like yesterday" I watched a she gave me a warm smile. "But I want to hear about you and what happened last night on your mission." I smiled back unwillingly. I don't want to poison her mind with my blood shed I thought it was bad enough that she knows what I do. I didn't want to answer but if I didn't she would think I didn't want to talk to her. I'm in a dilemma I thought what to do, what to say. I guess it only leaves me with one option I have to tell her.

"Well for one I'm glad no one pushed you" I said looking at her with a smile while I tried to delay what she wanted to know. Of course it didn't work and I kept going. 'But about my mission . . .um . . . it . . . It got canceled" Geez May I thought why did you have to go and lie to her!!

"It did" her little arms swept around my neck and she began to hug me. "I'm so sorry May-san. I wish I could have been their to help." I looked down into her almost tearing eye's. O please don't cry I thought. I always blame myself when you cry. I felt her arms let go of me as we heard the door open. We both looked that way and saw a tall brown haired man enter. His name was Mr. Ukitake one of the most selfish people I had ever met in my whole life. Not only was he selfish but he was unkind.

"Why aren't any of you in your seats!! You dim witted children have some respect for your elders. and Chiyo leave the Princess alone already she has enough on her mind she doesn't need you to be bothering her."

"She isn't bother me!!" I yelled out everything and everyone went silent. What have I done I thought.

"What was that. Dose the heir to the throne fight their elders to?" Mr Ukitake said in a sly voice "we were expecting so much more from you. After all you are his daughter or should I say were his daughter." I lowered my head at his words. Of all of my weak points he had hit the worst one of all. Chiyo took her seat and looked at me with sadden eye's. she knew me well enough to tell if I was crying or not and I was. Why I thought why did you have to die father didn't you know I loved you that I cared for you. If you did then why did you go into the fight knowing perfectly well you would leave me. You broke your promise to me. I wiped my tears and for the rest on the class I looked out the window. One of my greatest joy's in the class was having the window seat. I could sit and think in peace unless I got called on. I began to daydream about what me and Chomesuke would do after class. Maybe we could go to our secret place I thought. Or maybe we could go look up at the sky for a little bit. Chomesuke I thought again.

"May?" I heard a small voice call. I looked to see Chiyo looking right into me eyes. I pulled my head back a little and watched as Chiyo smiled. "May-san it's the end of class." I looked around to see people leaving. I must have lost track of time I thought.

"Thanks Chiyo, will you wait for me I just need to put my stuff in my bag."

"Ok" I swiftly put my stuff in my white mini backpack that had one giant light pink butterfly on the small packet, and stretched.

"Ok I'm ready let's go" I said smiling at her. I watched as Chiyo smiled back and nodded. We were just about to leave when Mr. Ukitake called my name.

"May, were do you think your going?" I turned and looked into his devilish eye's

"I'm going home with Chiyo. Don't worry someone is waiting of me outside, you don't need to be concerned" I gave smirk. Ever since my mother and father died my personality had change I was never the once happy little care free girl I was when in public. Now I was a caring, strong will, sarcastic little thing that would beat you to the punch if needed of course. Unless I was home, their I was the person I once was the one that Mother and Father loved the one that Chomesuke knew since forever.

"Sorry to say but your staying for a parent teacher conference" me and Chiyo looked at each other. A parent teacher conference I thought I've never had one. If the bug council finds out about this I'm surely never going to get my spot that I had wanted since I was small. A spot to make father proud. I felt a ball of rage begin to build bigger and bigger. He did this on purpose I know he did I thought again, I'll get you for this I won't let you win. At that I heard a flutter of wings get near to the classroom. I began to panic, a state of fear swept over me for a second. Cho-Cho- Chomesuke your coming to, I wanted to cry my bug partner was going to see me in a parent teacher conference. I held my tears as the door began to open and in walked my sister Kikyo dressed in her battle armor, I noticed as she walked in that her hair was cut short in back and long in front. I had to admit it didn't look bad on her. But looking at what see was wearing met that she would be leaving for a mission. I couldn't hold it in a tear hit the floor as Chomesuke entered the room next.

Chomesuke was my bug partner that I was assigned by my father when I was little. Chomesuke was never mine in the beginning. My father had found him after the day I was born. He got token into the family and I became attached to him. No matter were I was Chomesuke would be right behind me. I loved him to death when I was small and I still do. If I didn't see Chomesuke around I would begin to cry till I was sitting on him. He was a dragonfly one of the loyalist partners you could get. Like every bug his eye's would change colors for his emotions. Blue was his natural, and red was a sign that he was angry. My best friend my only friend who would not hurt me like Chiyo could.

I slowly brought myself to look at Chomesuke eye's to see if they were blazing red or his natural blue. I felt Chiyo grip my hand I looked down at her as she looked at Chomesuke. Crud I thought his eye's must be red. Sure enough I looked at him and his eye's were a blazing set of red. I've never seen him this mad I thought he probably hates me, O my dear Chomesuke. I gripped Chiyo hand tighter in mine and lowered my head. Chiyo looked up and saw I was about ready to explode in tears. Gently she shook my hand, I looked down to see her smiling and pointing her finger up word. I lifted my head and almost jumped back. Chomeske was flying right in front of me each breath he took hit my face. It was the first time in a long time I was a bit frighten by his red eye's. A small tear hit the floor again as I tried to hold everything back. "May" I finally heard him say, this is it I thought Im going to get it. "Did he hurt you, did he make you cry?! I swear if he did I'll . . . I'll . . ."He wasn't mad at me. I took a deep breath and let it out he doesn't hate me I thought. "May" he said again in a soft voice "please answer me." I shook my head vigorously. His red eye's faded and his natural blue one's returned.

"Please Chomesuke" My sister said "don't say those things in here ask her out side" I looked up at my sister as she smiled "Let me handle it from here ok" she whispered winking at me. I looked up at her and nodded, I wanted so badly to hug each of them but not in public. I would wait till we got in the privacy of our own home. I looked down at Chiyo as she got a worried look on her face. She should leave I thought as I watched her

"Chiyo" I said looking at her " go ahead and go home ok." I watched as her innocent looked up at me, she then smiled at me and nodded.

"Goodbye May-san. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hm, I don't know but I'll come over if I can ok." She got a sadden look but forced a smiled and nodded I watched as my little Chiyo walked out of the classroom shutting the down be hind her. I should stop by later tonight and go see her I thought after all I hate to see her look so sad. I gave a sigh and looked over at Chomesuke his eye's began to turn red. I see I thought he held back after seeing Chiyo, thank god she didn't see him at his worst. Sometimes your just way to protective about me. But, It does make me feel safe in side to know you care that much. A hand then touched my shoulder and brought me out of my thought. I turned that way to see my sister smiling at and gesturing for me to sit in one of the chairs in front of Mr. Ukitake 's desk. I walked over and pulled the chair out and realized, once I sat, that I was supposedly was in the mists of trouble.

Mr. Ukitake took a seat and the conference had began. On my right was my sister Kikyo sitting cool and calm, looking like she had already won this battle and their was no point in trying to argue with her. On my left was Chomesuke flying high enough to be in eye contact with my teacher. I was beginning to feel the heat come off his body with every second his rage grew. I gentle put my hand on his head to try and clam him a bit, but it failed to help. Ether way I thought Ukitake is going to ether get blasted by Chomesuke or he going to get scolded by sissy. Poor guy I thought again I bet he has no idea what is coming his way. "This conference" Ukitake began "Is because of May's behavior to her teacher and failing to pay attention in class. This child is unstable. . ."

"Unstable my wings!" Chomesuke blurted out

"Chomesuke, clam your self I want to hear what this teacher thinks of our princess." Kikyo said not keeping her eye's off Mr. Ukitake. I really hate when she calls me princess I thought looking up at her I then turned to hear my teachers response.

"Finally someone reasonable around here. Why can't you be more like you sister May? O, and the next time I see that flying stick I want to see that it has been civilized and under control. Now, now were was I . . ." Now I was beginning to build rage. Kikyo must have sensed it because she secretly put her hand on my knee. " O, yes I remember. This child is unstable and needs to be put under some sort of training. I have already made a punishment for her that will fit fine. Seeing that it's the reason she falls asleep during class. My punishment for her is that she should be stripped of her license of being the number one of the fighting squad and she should not be aloud to do anything concerning with the council and also the squad. The council should also suspend her spot. Until she has goes thought every school year with top grades."

"WHAT!!" I said jumping out of chair "You can't do that! Do you realize . . ."

"May!" I looked at Kikyo as she stared at me "take your seat and let me talk to your teacher. Chomesuke after I'm done feel free to finish it, is that ok" I gave a deep sigh and pulled my chair up and took my seat. Chomesuke eye's turned to a orange color from trying to clam him self. "Look Mr. Ukitake" Kikyo began "I have no idea what it's like to teach children of this age. I also agree that May dose need to pay some attention. But what your telling me to do is strip her of her license and let them come in here and kill everyone of us. Instead of calling this no for good meeting you should be grateful to her. She goes on dangerous assignments almost everyday to make sure all of you have a place to live." Her voice began to heighten " and further more you have no right to tell me, the queen, of this kingdom what to do about raising my little sister, the princess. To go even further you also have no right in saying how the council is to be run and when she will go near anything pertaining to!" She took a deep breath and gave a sigh "I'm sorry, look about May paying attention in class does she answer the question when asked?"

"Y-Yes" Mr. Ukitake muttered. I guess this is the first time he is getting what he dissevered I thought . . . he had it coming.

"Does she get good grades and turn in the homework?"

"Yes the best grades in the whole class she's a 4.0 student. As for the homework she has it all in"

"Well then I'm failing to see the problem here. Also what's this about disrespecting you and not paying attention?"

" . . . . ." he was silent for a moment then started again "Well when she leaves she say's sarcastic remarks like I'll tell her don't get hit on the way out and she'll smirk and say right back at you these door are quite violent. About paying attention she'll just stare and look out the window until class is over I would move her but I have everyone separated in my liking."

"You are saying sarcastic remarks to her no wonder she is saying them back. If I was her age I would have probably have said something myself."

" . . . ."

"Now when she is daydreaming, and looking out the window does she answer the question correctly or not?"

"Yes she answer the questions correctly all the time and not only that but she goes in depth so the kids can understand"

"Then I see no point in this meeting and no punishment will take place. Mr. Ukitake I'm afraid I have nothing to say to you but you have wasted my time and hers. Chomesuke anything left you want to say" Chomesuke looked at Kikyo and then at Ukitake.

"You've already summed it up for me. Excepted I do want to say that I'm not a stick!!" I began to giggle inside, My dear Chomesuke I thought.

"Well then I have to prepare to leave tonight., Mr. Ukitake" She gave a slight bow got up and walked to the door. I gentle got on Chomesuke back and we flew out the door were sissy waited to greet us.

It was silent for the first few minutes no one said a word. Slowly I put my head on the back of Chomesuke and closed my eye's. I would lay down I thought but I can't let anyone see me like that. I moved my head left so now my cheek was resting their instead of my forehead. He's still warm I thought It feels good against my face. I then lifted my head of Chomesuke and stayed sitting on his body. I loved to ride Chomesuke and I was glad he didn't mind at all. Of all the bug I could have gotten as my partner I was so happy in side he was mine and no one elsass. I wonder I thought were sissy bug is? I bet he's at home getting prepared for the mission they are going on tonight. All three of us turned as we walked down the hall I had thought the silence would have already ended but It hadn't. As we come to a fork sissy was the first to speak. "May, I know you think I'm mad at you I'm not. What I'm mad at is that he has been on our teaching list and we didn't know that he was just playing smiley to get the job." I stared up at her face, she was in such a deep concentration I couldn't believe she even knew I was their. "O, that's right I got a message from the old man that a shipment come in for you" She looked at me and smiled "Go on ahead and get what ever it is that you have ordered then come home were leaving at sun down so I want you home in one hour so we can go over everything." We I thought giving her a confused look I thought she was the only one going on this mission, not me.

"Wait I don't understand I thought you said it was just going to be you?"

"No" she said turning away and going back into that state of concentration "It will be you, me, and Haku. On top of that it will be Chomesuke, Oboro, and Kiki." I fell into a state of shock for a second before regaining myself.

"Dose that mean this is . . ."

"Yes a rank A.3, search, rescue, and destroy" Now I understand I thought this is why she needs me and wouldn't let Ukitake argue with her.

A search, rescue, and destroy mission was one of the top mission that only certain people, like myself, could go on. What we were going to do tonight was find the one who is now one of us, two get them out of that city, three kill any enemy that gets in the way and pray to god that were able to get out without with out deaths and major injuries. It sounds like a piece of cake at first go in, get the person, then leave. It's not even as simple as that if it was this mission would have been a B or C rank mission. Every mission is ranked with a number and letter. The number stands for what the mission is. The letter represent the difficulty of the mission A being the hardest, C being the easiest. For example let's take me most recent mission an A. 4 the four stands for a going out and killing the enemy when spotted, the A means that I'm going to have to see a lot of blood. But even a mission like this can be ranked as a B. 4or even a C. 4 which means their will be a heck of a lot less blood shed then an A ranked mission.

"I see' I said "I'll be back sooner then an hour I promise you that"

"As you wish, just be home, ok. Now go and get the shipment the more we talk here the less time we have."

"Right"

Me and Chomesuke were now flying down the halls at top seep. I can't believe it's an A .3 I thought this is so bad I can't belive this. I gave a sigh then looked ahead. We should be their any minute I thought again. As I approached the old man store, I saw a heck of a line out side. O boy what did he do now I thought . When I was close enough I saw a huge poster out side his shop.

He didn't I thought looking at the poster. Suddenly a group of guys surrounded me. "No way!! Where is he!!" I yelled. Everyone turned and looked at me as I entered the shop. "Hay old man how many times have I told I don't need a husband yet!!" A white hair man turned and looked at me.

"Um...uh...did your sister tell you a shipment came" He said

"O no don't switch this on me like last time. I mean it Hikaru when I say I want to stay single I want to stay single!" I suddenly felt uneasy and looked around to see that Chomesuke wasn't next to me. "You didn't"

"no this time it was just you"I got a state of panic and fanatical began to ran around the story. Geez every time he has a sale me and Chomesuke are always involved I thought.

"Alright everyone clear the story!!" I yelled. Everyone did just as I told them. I again looked around and saw that he wasn't in the shop. Damn Chomesuke were are you! I then ran outside the shop hoping to see something. Thank god I thought looking at Chomesuke. He just floated their staring at the poster.

After I got him away for it and he yelled at Hikaru we were finally getting our shipment. I can't belive it I thought looking at the box, I can't belive it's finally here. I began to smile very big and looked at the stamp at the top. It said SB on it, which stood for smoke bombs. But they weren't just ordinary smoke bombs they were also had a sleep powder in them. These bombs were the latest and greatest thing on the market and I couldn't belive I now had a set of my own. "I see your very pleased with it" The old man said looking at me.

"Yea this is like a dream come true!! I can't wait to show my sister... actually I just might use these tonight. Hay Hikaru how many are in here?"

"These over a dozen I think since I also put in some extra money. But what's this about using them tonight? Don't tell me they gave you another A class mission again you just came back from your last one. By the way how did that turn out?"

"Thanks so much Hikaru!!... Well for starters the last mission went great I killed about 15 out of 18 men so that was a major accomplishment for the council and me. But about this mission it is supposedly classified, but I'll let you in on some of it." I leaned in close to over the counter and Hikaru did the same so I was close to his ear. "It looks like it is going to be an A.3 mission I haven't gotten all the details yet but their not just sending me and two bugs. My sister and her bug are coming and so is haku and kiki. You know what that means if their sending two extra people and one extra bug." He looked at me stunned. I watched as Hikaru tried to talk but nothing would come out. He finally came from behind the counter and hugged me.

"You be careful alright. I don't want you coming back here all scratched and bruised." I nodded my head and we both said our good byes. Stupid old man I thought he knows I would never leave here and die so easily. I quickly got on my bug and made my way over to our home.

"Hay sister I'm home." I said closing the door to our place. I took my shoes off and went into the kitchen. Were could she be I thought looking around. I then entered the living room to see Kikyo looking over some paper work. "Hay I called for you" I then looked over at the clock. Wow I'm on time I thought a bit stunned.

"Hm... o I'm sorry May. Hurry and take a seat I need to explain this mission to you. I also want to make sure you have enough time to pack for this... is that your shipment" she said reading the lable "My god May I can't belive you got those already. I tried to get them and they were all out. You should pack one or two just in case." she said as I took a seat.

"Yea I was thinking about that on my way home. Since it is an A.3 these bombs might just come in handy. But anyway I want to here about this mission."

"Yes, yes of course, I didn't forget about that. Here take these and read them while I explain" she said handing me a folder. I swiftly opened it and looked over it. "It seems one of our council members has a cousin. She is living a few miles away from here. But it seems the military has found out where she is and that she is the related to one of the council men. It has been confirmed that they are going to strike tonight. But it seems that she is "special" in her own way and probable will not agree to let us take her here. It also has been confirmed that she has a bug partner with her." interesting I said looking at the papers

"You... you can't be serious about her being related to the council. What were they thinking sending her away like that!"

"He said it had to be done for her safety. But any way go and pack I'll be in my room if you need me. We are to leave here in fifteen minutes."

"Right" I said as I went down the hall fallowed closely by Chomesuke. What the hell were they thinking I thought. How could the council be that stupid! I gave a soft sigh and stopped at my door. Why did you go daddy everyone needs you still, were making mistakes that you would had never had made I thought again. I gave one last sigh and opened the door to my room.

It was big and looked like you were out side I modified it so that it simulated the outside world. It had a pond in the middle with a tall tree next to it then a river that connected the pond and waterfall in one corner. my place was in another then Chomesuke muddy pound in the other corner. Overall it was special and unique. It had a breeze and was quite a breath taker.

I got on Chomesuke and he swiftly took me over to the two story little cottage like house. He dropped me off then told me he would wait there. I nodded and entered my place. I placed the box down and ran down the hall to the door that was at the foot of the stairs. I opened it and looked inside to see my steel pole waiting for me. I grabbed my mini back pack and dumped everything out of it. I then began to grab different kinds of bombs and flash gonads and stuffed them in my back pack. After I was done I grabbed my pole's sheet and put it on. I then grabbed my pole and put it in the sheet and ran out the door. I looked down to see the bombs I had just gotten and smiled I ripped open the box and pulled out 2. That was everything I would need so I ran out the door to be greeted by Chomesuke. "You ready?"

"Describe ready May" I gave a smirk and jumped on top of him. We both flew out of the room and out the door to where your sister was waiting. "That's the fastest I have ever seen you get ready"

"I'm number one of the fighting squad nobody should expected anything less." My sister smiled at me.

"That's why you are going to be in charge of this mission success, Captain" I gave a stunned look but then regained myself.

Me and sister had just met up with Haku and Kiki near the gates and were explaining the rest of the mission to them. Oboro, a leaf bug, and Kiki, a moth, were talking to each other but were interpreted by the 18 year old Haku raising his voice. "No way! Sorry princess but for this one you should let the queen take over" The two bugs looked at the three of us and Chomesuke that was right by my side. I'm not going to stand for this I thought looking at Haku.

"She has been on those streets Haku. May has had missions their so she could most likely guide us." I heard my sister say.

"But it would be better if you did this." I had, had enough and walked in front of Haku. I stared him straight in the eye which intimidated him. "May I have respect for you but..." I suddenly unsheathed my pole and was pointing it at his neck.

"I've heard enough. This is why I don't work on a team cause everyone underestimates me. Get on your bug and prepare for this mission." I pushed the pole father up on his sweaty neck. "I'm not going to take it easy so if you can't keep up then stay here. This is a serious mission so I'm going to be a nice little girl. Remember if it's for a mission and saving someone's life. I'm not afraid to let blood fall on this very ground" He stared me in my eye's and realized that this was no joke to me. I see Haku thought this is way she is number one of the fighting squad.

Without anymore question we were off and rolling. Me flying on Chomesuke, kikyo flying on Oboro on my right, and Haku flying on Kiki on my left. It was silent as you looked around. Just by closing my eye's you could tell it was night time. But I also knew by instinct since this my favorite time of day. My god this is getting fun I thought I can't wait to let this angry out on them. I began to give an evil smirk as I looked farther out. "Hay Kikyo what's up with her" I heard Haku say in a whisper tone.

"I apologize for how my sister has acted but from now until we get back don't upset her" "Why?"

"...Because she is in the mood to kill." I gave a chuckled at Kikyo's words.

"But don't worry I won't as long as you don't get in the way so don't be afraid of me k" I said looking back at him. He got a weird look but nodded at me with a smile.

"May your going to frighten the guy" I heard Chomesuke say. We were almost their but I was glad that Chomesuke was scolding me. Why, because it made me angry and that's exactly what I wanted to happen. "What I can't have my fun"

"No, you can't you need boundaries" I gave a slight smirk

"that's enough Chomesuke. I have enough angry to go and kill as much as I need to" He nodded his head. I then looked out to see that we would be entering the destination in about ten minutes. "Hay Haku, Sister." they both nodded their head. "I'm putting sister in charge when we split. Both of you will take care of the kid. I'll be scooting overhead for the enemy. You get her as fast as you can got that. But if you hear a gun knock her out and start going home."

"What about you" haku said

"I'm the one who is going to fight and hold them back while you get out of here, what else."

"Well shouldn't I come with you just one isn't going to be enough"

I began to laugh at his words "Trust me I'm more then enough if I can take out 28 men out of 30 in one mission. So just leave the fighting to me got that" he nodded his head.

As we flew right over the first house. I smiled and pointed to house that was in the distance. "Theirs your destination g..." we all heard a round of gun shots. Dammit I thought we took to much time. "Chomesuke hurry" at that he flew at top speed leaving my sister and Haku behind. This is bad I thought damn. I began to look at the streets and that's when I spot it. One tank and the men pointing their guns at a running girl. "Their!" Chomesuke flew down. But I saw someone had spotted me. I unsheathed my pole as I heard a gun fire. I slowed the bullet down in my mind and right when I had a gut feeling I used my pole as a baseball bat and hit the bullet sending it back at the man who had fired it. I watched as the bullet entered his skull killing him. When Chomesuke was on the ground I jumped off him and faced the men who called themselves saviors. These were the men that had killed my father and wanted to destroy our clan. I hated them, despised them, so I had no problem killing them. Actually I had no remorse for any of the so called "saviors". To me the were just walking, talking, living pieces of garbage that dissevered to die and have blood spue from their bodies.

I suddenly felt someone cling onto me. "Hurry run their going to kill us" The girl said. She wasn't as short as I had expected but come to my shoulder.

"Chomesuke" I said singling him to take her. I watched as he grabbed the kid in his mouth and began to fly away.

"You realize your going to die now" A man said holding a gun.

I laughed " you stole my line. Guess that mans I'll take my time and let you watch each other die". I began to charge at the men. I heard all the guns go off at once. I stuck my hand out making the bullets stopped. One of my many abilities was psychokinesis. Which came in handy when I couldn't dodge the bullets or hit them with my pole. I had my father to thank for giving me this ability. "Was that suppose to be an attack?" They looked at me to stunned/scared to speak. "If that's all you have I'll let you die now." I tensed my hand. Making all the bullets fly into the "saviors" killing them. "Hm... that was no fun" I said looking at my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone hiding behind the tank. I gave a small smirk began to walk toward them.

Suddenly he came out and rushed at me trying to hit me with his gun. I dodge and countered each one. To me this was just mere child's play. I dodge to the side of him and put my pole on the ground making him trip on the ground, dropping the gun. He began backing away calling me a monster which made me laugh. As he scooted his back on the tank he had no were left to run. I began to walk towards the man then knelled down so we were faced to face. He tired to back father into the tank but he had no were left to go. "Hay your kinda cute" I said looking at what had appeared to be and man but was actually a teenage boy.

"Stay away!" he yelled. I took my hand and grabbed his face pulling him closer.

"What's your name?"

"My...my...name is Allen" Allen studder

"Well then Allen if you do what I say then I'll let you live." this one seems stupid enough to fall for it I thought. Might as well have my fun after I freak him out.. "Tell me what you know about the saviors next plans" I watched as he tried to come up with any info he could but after a few minutes I could tell he was a newbie and knew nothing at all. I gave a sigh and pulled him closer so I was by his ear. "You know nothing. But since I have a little sympathy for you"

"you'll let me live!!" he said cutting me off

"I'll let you have a nice painless death." Before he could stop me or say anything I broke his neck and watched as it just hung their. "Sorry kid maybe if you wouldn't have been part of this you might have lived a long life. I might not have sympathy for those who have been doing this for more then three months. But I do have sympathy for the kids that were most likely taken from their homes and put in this situation. But that's only in a fantasy world." I said giving a evil smirk "In truth I really don't care if your alive or not. I would rather have you dead and off this earth" I slowly lifted his head and saw his eye's were still opened with terror. I slowly leaned down and and kissed his cheek. I hate the saviors I kill all of them with no remorse.

"You done having your fun yet" I quickly turned to see Chomesuke looking at me.

"Yea, but let me do something first." he nodded and watch as I climbed up the tank and opened the hatch. I then opened my mini back pack and grabbed a gonad. I pulled the metal with my teeth and dropped it in the tank. Then jumped down as I walked toward Chomesuke the gronade went off making my hair fly forward a bit. I should have checked to see if their was anyone in their I thought I really didn't have my fun. I walked over to Chomesuke but then turned my back to see my handy work. I guess I should call someone to come clean this up I thought again . . . I didn't even get blood on me. I gave a soft sigh and picked up my pole that had fallen when I went to blow up the tank. I put it in it's sheet then once more looked at Chomesuke. "Where's the kid?" I asked.

"She is with the others. But she was not being cooperative so they had to knock her out. Something about giant bugs were coming to get her"

"She probable saw her bug partner and freaked. Then when it kept appearing she most likely thought it was after her like the "saviors""

"I don't know. She didn't even feel safe around me. I know how you are but until we find out way she doesn't trust/is scared of us bugs. Don't jump to that conclusion just yet. For all we know it could just be a tram of all of this happening so fast."

"Let's go" I said getting on his back. So she was scared of Chomesuke, hn. That makes me hate her already more then I did. I hate anyone that dose not live and put trust into their bugs. I will not have anyone like that in our kingdom. Even if I have to force her and make her cry she will learn to love her bug partner and our bugs. But as of far she is a disgrace to our noble council member Ichigo.

Suddenly I began to get a bad feeling. Chomesuke must have sense my uneasiness because he began to quicken his pace. "I feel it to. I think it's coming from the others."

"It's a bug. It might just be her partner but something isn't right here. The bugs peasants feels angry and why would they send so many bugs and people? Also after analyzing the situation and how many people their were this mission should have been a C.3 not an A.3 . . . this makes no sense." why would they send the others? This mission could have been completed just by sending me I thought so then why? I kept analyzing everything in my mind as the we and the unknown bug presents got closer. Suddenly it hit me and everything made sense. "CHOMY I GOT IT!!"

He gave a light jolt before speaking " you figured out what?"

"Everything! Listen closely to me ok. This mission was ranked an A.3 but so far what we have seen this mission should have been a C.3. So of course sending all these people wouldn't make sense unless the council didn't tell us the whole story. As I read though the chats and stuff I saw that it said bug partner unknown. That's what makes this an A.3 mission. Her bug is enraged some how and won't let anyone near her. Causing the council to send more people and bugs. Not only to calm her partner but to bring them both back unharmed! It all makes sense Chomesuke!"

"Yea I get all that but then why send so little troops wouldn't you expect their to be more? Could you explain that to me?" I gave a slight pause for a second to go over that.

"I have to admit you have a point but as we got closer I sensed death already happening. What if they tried to kill the bug that way they wouldn't have to worry about it when they captured the girl. Think about it if you were them you wouldn't want something trying to ruin your plans. That must be why her bug is enraged it was trying to protect her so it went and faced the 'saviors'. She must have heard all the noise and went to see what it was. The combination between the two must have freaked her out causing her to run for it. Then when her bug partner saw how scared she was he or she must have went into defense mood and doesn't want anyone to touch her. But if that bug is enraged as much as I'm sensing he or she is only going to cause problems and make this more difficult. Lets just hope I killed the last of the 'saviors' that way we don't have to deal with them to"

"I see that makes total sense now all that's left to do is control her bug. Also I scouted the area while you were taking care of the others and it looks like that was the last of them which is a good thing. . . . did you bring your bug charmer?"

"No, I didn't think I would need it. But I'm not afraid of bugs anyway. You know me Chomesuke I won't need that charmer." that's exactly what I'm scare of Chomesuke thought.

As you edge closer I could tell the others were moving quicker and that the bug was slowing down from all the damage it was taking. Suddenly in the darkness I saw them. "Sister! Haku!" I yelled to get their attention. I saw my sister turn her back and being to wave. As I stopped in front of them I saw the girl resting on my sister. Now that I could get a good look at the one that had caused all this trouble. She had blue hair and was about the same height as me only a little short. Her skin was pale with only a hint of peach. You could tell she wasn't ugly but yet not beautiful just average. But yet some how had caused so much trouble. "Did you get her name?" I asked looking at Kikyo.

"She said her name was Sakura and if we hurt her she was going to get her father to hurt us"

"Hn, little dose she know we can over rule her father if we want. I don't like people like her in our kingdom so she better watch her back. Cause until she can prove herself to me then she doesn't have any of my trust. . . prepare yourself" I said with a stone hearted look.

"Why" Haku said confused

"The A.3 ranked mission is about to began." Suddenly out of the bushes came a millepede, eye's blazing so red it was hard to look at them. Amazing I thought as it started at us such a beautiful bug got this kinda person. "Fly higher everyone" We all went higher and saw that the bugs eye's were a beautiful red. Amazing I thought looking at the bug. As I watched I saw that it knew that it's partner was here and that it would go to great lengths to help her. Such a loyal bug I thought it such a shame that I have to fight it.

As we watched I was starting to get a little antsy and wanted some action. I slowly reached for my pole and unfused it into two parts. "What are you doing" Chomesuke said. I gave a slight pause at his words and thought about my answer.

"I'm just getting ready that's all" I can't lie to Chomy I thought "I'm going to garb it's attention now and go their with Sakura as a peace offering to calm it down."

"Have you even thought about the dangers to that plan of yours?"

"Here I go" I said grabbing Sakura out of my sister arms and jumping to the ground below.

As the pole hit the ground I fallowed. My eye's were staring straight into Sakura's bug partner. The stare between us became intense and hard. She is unharmed, clam yourself I thought. Your one of them aren't you put her down now and I'll have some sympathy for you I heard the bug think.

Like any good member of our clan I could speak to the bugs by channeling my thoughts. It put less stress on them to talk like this so it made it easier on them. Sorry but I don't take orders from you or anyone else that thinks their greater then me. Then I won't take any mercy! With that the bug charged at me. I immediately dodge and threw myself over Sakura to protect her from harm. " I SIAD CLAM YOURSELF!" I yelled as the bug turned around and once more charged at us. Dammit I thought dodging I can't hit a blow as long as I'm carrying Sakura. His eye's are so blinded by rage I can't get though. "Chomesuke!!" I yelled. I watched as he came down and confronted the bug. Suddenly the millepede attack Chomesuke and Chomesuke countered.

I watched for a second but then ran over and lied Sakura on the side walk and signaled for the others to come and watch over her. As they did I ran back over to the bugs to try and finish this. Sakura's bug must have saw me because it stopped the attacked on Chomesuke and went for me. I didn't move but went into a defense stance, closed my eye's, and waited for te bug to hit me.

Suddenly it stopped and I was unharmed. I opened my eye's to see Chomesuke in front of me holding back the bug with his head. "Why protect this piece of trash?' I heard Sakura's bug say. "None of your business" Chomy replied. Her bug then over power mine sending chomesuke to the ground. No one I thought with my head lowered in an angry tone. "No one HURTS CHOMESUKE UNDER MY WATCH!!" I charged at the bug and jumped up landing on his head. Like a bull in a rodeo The millepede tried to throw me. I grabbed onto it's antenna and unsheathed my pole. I must have lost my grip because her bug threw me off. I landed on my feet skidding backwards and my pole scrapping the floor. I have to hit him between the eye's I thought. That's their week point between their eye's. I once more charged at the bug this time he dodged and went to my side to attack. As he did I did a back flip dodging his head. Sakura's bug then charged at me but stopped as chomesuke out of the blue jumped up and landed on his head. The millepede began to try and lifted it's head but Chomesuke pushed down.

The bug thrashed harder once more throwing Chomesuke to the ground. But instead of stopping his attack he continued. Chomy was able to dodge at great speed and seemed to not be hurt, I have to finish this now I thought. "Get on" chomesuke said stopping in front of me. I quickly got on and we flew up to the sky. Sakura's bug tried to reach us but could not. "I'm going to jump" I said. Chomy nodded his head and lowered himself just a bit. Wait I thought wait for the right moment to attack. . . . . . . THEIR. I jumped of chomesuke and landed right between the millepedes eye's. I immediately lifted my pole and hit the bug between his eye's. I jumpped of and watched her bug began to squirm. I gave a soft sigh and walked over to it. I gentle put my hand on it's body and told it to calm down. "Why are you being nice when I tried to hurt you."

"I have a mission that I have to complete."

"Who are you and what do we have to do with your so called mission" I gave a soft sigh he still isn't trusting me. That's why I'm glad I never had a millepede as a bug partner.

"I'm the head of the fighting squad and the princess of the bug kingdom, May"

after convincing hidake that I was the princess and so on. We finally made our way home with them. I looked at my watched to see that it was going to be sunrise soon and I had school in the morning. I should just go even if I'm tired or maybe I'll stop off and see chiyo. I wonder if her parents told her she was moving to the outside world. I hope she not mad at me I did all I could to stop them but they said they had others plans for chiyo. I guess I'll find out after I get back. As my mind strayed on this subject another thought came to my mind that eased the thought of her leaving. I'm a loner I thought she was the only one I had so I was already different so more wouldn't hurt. But as the thought deepened I realized that it made the pain of her going worse. I need to stop thinking about her I thought I need to concentrate on getting that spot on the council.


End file.
